doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Blas García
) |lugar_nacimiento = Tula, Hidalgo |medios = Cine Teatro Televisión Locución comercial Radio |familiares = Rita Rangel (esposa) Leonardo García (sobrino) Andrés García (sobrino) |nacionalidad = mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Blas García es un actor y locutor mexicano, originario de la ciudad de Tula, Estado de HidalgoBiografía en el "Sitio Oficial del Doblaje Mexicano". Empezó en el doblaje en el año de 1966. Es más solicitado para realización de doblajes al español en México que para incursiones en otras artes. Suele interpretar a personajes de importancia en los distintos programas de T.V. o películas extranjeras. También ha doblado a actores famosos como Tommy Lee Jones, Clint Eastwood, Arnold Schwarzenegger y Sylvester Stallone. Desde mediados de la década de los 70 ha prestado su voz a diversos personajes de distintos filmes. En 1976 incursiona en algunos papeles para filmes o para series de TV, iniciando con el filme Las poquianchis, y durante las mismas épocas inicia su incursión hacia el doblaje, y es en 1977 cuando dobla un personaje animado del filme Mi amigo el dragón de Disney; al año siguiente es requerido en el reparto para colocar las voces de un largometraje animado mexicano llamado Los supersabios, al lado de Jorge Arvizu, y a finales de esa década y principios de la siguiente logra incluir su voz en series de animación japonesa, primero en Tritón del mar (Umi no Toriton) y posteriormente en Capitán Centella. Hacia el año de 1980 logra obtener una participación en la telenovela Sandra y Paulina de Televisa. En 1986 interpreta un pequeño papel dentro del reparto del filme mexicano del género de sexycomedia La lechería donde aparece el comediante Polo Polo como protagonista por primera vez. Continúa con una cantidad innumerable de trabajos de doblaje, hasta que en 1989 adquiere un papel actoral más destacado en el filme Rojo amanecer que relata los sucesos de la Matanza de Tlatelolco, a lado de actores de primera talla como Héctor Bonilla y María Rojo; aparece casi al final del filme en su personaje de agente de la desaparecida Dirección Federal de Seguridad. Comúnmente a su trabajo como actor de doblaje se le suele confundir con el del actor Víctor Hugo Aguilar debido a que ambos tienen un registro similar, lo que les ha permitido doblar a los mismos actores como Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Samuel L. Jackson o Robbie Coltrane y también en algunas series en las que intervinieron ambos como el personaje Soy la Comadreja; o como en Hombres de negro III en donde es prácticamente imposible diferenciar una voz de la otra (García dobla a Tommy Lee Jones mientras que Aguilar hace lo propio con Josh Brolin, pero dichos actores interpretan al mismo personaje en diferentes épocas en la película). thumb|229px|right thumb|right|229px|Fragmento de la película "Los Indestructibles" en el cual se puede apreciar mejor la similitud en el registro de las voces entre Blas García (Schwarzenegger) y Víctor Hugo Aguilar (Stallone). Filmografía Películas Clint Eastwood *Gus Lobel en Curvas de la vida (2012) *Terry McCaleb en Deuda de sangre (2002) *Frank Corvin en Jinetes del espacio (2000) *Steve Everett Crímenes verdaderos (1999) *Luther Whitney en Poder absoluto (1997) *Robert Kincaid en Los puentes de Madison (1995) *Frank Horrigan en En la línea de fuego (1993) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Sala de espera al infierno (1988) *Sargento Thomas Highway en Heartbreak Ridge (1986) *El Predicador en El jinete pálido (1985) *Teniente Speer en Ciudad ardiente (1984) *Philo Beddoe en Pendenciero rebelde (1978) *Josey Wales en El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Magnum .44 (1973) Redoblaje *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Harry el sucio (1971) Tommy Lee Jones *Agente K en Hombres de negro III (2012) *Coronel. Chester Phillips en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Gene McClary en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Sheriff Ed Tom Bell en No Country for Old Men (2008) *Hank Deerfield en En el valle de Elah (2008) *Verdugo en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) *Roland Sharp en El hombre de la casa (2005) *L.T. Bonham en La cacería (2003) *Samuel Jones en Las desapariciones (2003) *Agente K en Hombres de negro II (2002) *Agente K en Hombres de negro (1997) *Ryan Gaerity en Lluvia de fuego (1994) *Samuel Gerard en El fugitivo (1993) *William Stranix en Alerta máxima (1992) (Redoblaje) *Clay Shaw en JFK (1991) Samuel L. Jackson *Detective P.K. Highsmith en Policías de respuesto (2010) *Él mismo en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible (2010) *El Pulpo en The Spirit (2009) *Mace Windu en Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Abel Turner en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Narrador en La Farsa de los Pinguinos (2006) *Lorenzo Council en Freedomland (2006) *Will Marsh en Home Of The Brave (2006) *Rufus en Kill Bill Vol.2 (2004) *West en Basic (2003) *Elijah Price en El protegido (2000) *Ordell Robbie en Jackie Brown (1997) (1ra versión / Redoblaje) *Mitch Henessey en El largo beso del adiós (1996) Sylvester Stallone *Barney Ross en Los indestructibles 2 Zima (2012) *Barney Ross en Los indestructibles Zima (2010) *John Rambo en Rambo: Regreso al infierno DVD (2008) *Rocky Balboa en Rocky Balboa (2006) *Joe Tanto en Driven (1ra versión) (2001) *Sheriff Freddy Heflin Copland (1997) *Raymond Quik en El especialista (1994) *John Spartan en El Demoledor (1993) *Sgt. Joe Bomowski en ¡Para! o mi mamá dispara (1992) *John Rambo en Rambo III (1988) *Teniente Marion Cobra Cobretti en Cobra (1986) *Robert Hatch en Escape a la victoria (1981) Arnold Schwarzenegger *Trench en Los indestructibles TV (2010) *T-800 en Terminator 3 (2003) *Gordy Brewer en Daño colateral (2002) *Lobo Blanco en Doctor Dolittle 2 (2001) *Adam Gibson en El sexto día (2000) *Sr. Frío/Victor Fries en Batman y Robin (1997) *Howard Langston en El regalo prometido (1996) *Douglas Quaid en El vengador del futuro (1990) *John Kimble en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (Doblaje original) Anthony Hopkins *Ted Crawford en El crimen perfecto (2007) *Juez Irwin en Todos los hombres del rey (2006) *Robert en La prueba (2005) *Ag. Oakes en Malas compañías (2002) *Ethan Powell en Instinto (1999) *Diego de la Vega en La máscara del Zorro (1998) *McCandless en Sin identidad (1992) *Hannibal Lecter en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) Danny Glover *Detective David Tapp (archivo) en El juego del miedo 5 (2008) *Elroy Fletcher en Be Kind Rewind (2008) (Versión TV) *Coronel Isaac Johnson en Tirador (2007) *Ken Hollister en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) *Jake Neeley en Cicatrices de guerra (2005) *Henry Sherman en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *Gus Green en ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) *George Knox en Ángeles (1994) Sean Connery *William Forrester en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) *Paul Armstrong en Causa justa (1995) *Captain Marko Ramius en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) *Profesor Henry Jones Sr. en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (Redoblaje / 1989) *Cor. Alan Caldwell en El presidio (1988) *James Bond en Los diamantes son eternos (Doblaje original / 1971) *James Bond en 007: Operación Trueno (1965) Morgan Freeman *Dr. McCarthy en Winter: El delfín (2011) *Carter Chambers en Antes de partir (2008) *Capt. Jack Doyle en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Dios en Todopoderoso (Primer doblaje / 2003) *Coronel Curtis en Cazador de sueños (2003) *Juez White en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Robert De Niro *Jack Tiberius Byrnes en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (Trailer / 2010) *Senador McLaughlin en Machete (2010) *Gil Renard en El fanático (1996) *Neil McCauley en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Dwight Hansen en La edad difícil (1993) *Al Capone en Los Intocables (1987) Leslie Nielsen *Presidente Harris en Scary Movie 4 y TV (2006) *Presidente Harris en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Frank Drebin en La pistola desnuda 33 1/3: El insulto final (1994) *Frank Drebin en La pistola desnuda 2 1/2 (1991) *Allen Green en Me quieren volver loca (1987) *Dr. Rumack en ¿Y dónde está el piloto? (1980) Robbie Coltrane *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 (2011) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1 (2010) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (2009) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) Christopher Plummer *Arthur Case en El plan perfecto (2006) *Abuelo Gates en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) *Aristóteles en Alexander (2004) *Sr. Massie en La garganta del diablo (2003) *Mike Wallace en El Informante (1999) Jeff Bridges *Jimmy Berg en Escenas de un crimen (2001) *Michael Faraday en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) *Jeff Dude Lebowski en Identidad peligrosa (1998) *Max Klein en Sin miedo a la vida (Doblaje original / 1993) *Jack Lucas en Pescador de ilusiones (1991) Yul Brynner *El pistolero en El mundo futuro (1976) *El pistolero en El mundo oeste (1973) *Ramsés II en Los diez mandamientos (1972) *Chris en El regreso de los siete magníficos (1966) *Chris en Los siete magníficos (1960) Christopher Lee *Saruman en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) (Version extendida) *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) John Wayne *Will Andersen en Los cowboys (1972) *Alguacil Reuben J. Rooster Cogburn en Temple de acero (1969) *John Breen en El valiente de Kentucky (1948) *Comandante Wedge Donovan en Batallón de construcción (1944) Donald Sutherland *Jack Pellit en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *Nigel Honeycutt en Amor y tesoro (2008) *Conrad Jacob en Conspiración (1997) *General Donald MacClinton en Epidemia (1995) Terence Stamp *Terrance Bundley en ¡Sí señor! (2009) *Siegfried en El Súper Agente 86 (2008) *General Zod en Superman II (1980) *General Zod en Superman (1978) Charlton Heston *Él mismo en Masacre en Columbine (2002) *Juda Ben-Hur en Ben-Hur (1959) (Redoblaje) *Moisés / Dios en Los diez mandamientos (Redoblaje / 1956) *Capitán Colt Saunders en Los Violentos (1956) Nick Nolte *Burt Johnson en Arturo: Millonario irresistible (2011) *Mulgarath en Las Crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *Pete Bell en Blue Chips (1994) *Jack Cates en Otras 48 horas (1990) Burt Reynolds *Gral. Montgomery en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Goldbluth en Grilled (2006) *Jake Dalton en Puentes rotos (2006) *Juez Burns en Alaska ardiente (1999) Peter Cullen *Optimus Prime en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Optimus Prime en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) *Optimus Prime en Transformers (2007) James Brolin *Ben Selleck en The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) *Franklin Harris en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) *Jack Barnes en Atrápame si puedes (2002) Bill Nighy *Viktor en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) *Viktor en Underworld: Evolution (2006) *Viktor en Underworld (2003) (Redoblaje) Michael Caine *Andrew en Juegos siniestros (2007) *John Cutter en El gran truco (2006) (primera versión) *Ebenezer Scrooge en Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) Brian Cox *Angus MacMorrow (adulto) en Mi Mascota es un Monstruo (2007) *Capitán Jeremiah Cassidy en Horas de angustia (1998) Redoblaje *Smith en Un hombre entre sombras (1996) [http://doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Ricardo_Montalban Ricardo Montalbán] *Abuelo en Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) *Abuelo en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Khan Noonien Singh en Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) Delroy Lindo *Det. Roland Castlebeck en 60 segundos (2000) *Arthur Rose en Reglas de la vida (1999) *Calhoun en Su mejor decisión (1997) Charles S. Dutton *Panther en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Cleveland Stack Stackhouse en Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) *Huey en Nick of Time (1995) Michael Clarke Duncan *Sam en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) *Franklin Frankie FigsSam Figueroa en Mi vecino el asesino (2000) *John Coffey en Milagros inesperados (1999) John Rhys-Davies *Murdoch en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) *Murdoch en Anaconda 3: La venganza (2008) *Maurice Treville en Anillos de violencia (1992) Robert Mitchum *Sheriff J. P. Harrah en El dorado (1966) *Paddy Carmody en Tres vidas errantes (1960) *Captán Murrell en El Zorro del mar (1957) John Goodman *Stan el portero en Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) *Pops Racer en Meteoro, la película (2008) Alan Dale *Monsignor Chamberlain en Priest: El vengador (2011) *General Ross en Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) Armin Mueller-Stahl *Cardenal Strauss en Ángeles y demonios (2009) *Semyon en Promesas del este (2007) Gregory Peck *Andrew Jorgenson en Riqueza ajena (1991) *Cleve Van Valen en La conquista del oeste (1962) Kris Kristofferson *Ken Murphy en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *John Burnett en Baila conmigo (1998) Clark Gable *Edward J. Blackie Gallagher en Enemigos públicos (Archivo / 2009) *Rhett Butler en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) Frank Langella *Richard Nixon en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Dr. Earl Hill en 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) Alan Rickman *Antoine Richis en El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) *Eamon de Valera en Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) Ernie Hudson *Director McDonald en Miss Simpatía 2: armada y fabulosa (2005) *Director McDonald en Miss Simpatía (2000) Bruce Greenwood *Tnte. Bennie Macko en Hollywood Homicide (2003) *Bob en Un papá de sobra (1997) Michael Jordan *Él Mismo en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Él Mismo en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) Michael Ironside *Rallack en Invasión (1997) *Gral. Katana en Highlander II (1991) Gene Hackman *Senador Kevin en La jaula de las locas (1996) *Harry Zimm en El nombre del juego (1995) Roger Moore *Lord Edgar Dobbs en The Quest (Redoblaje - 3ª versión / 1996) *Gerald Bradley-Scott / Sir John Bavistock en Bullseye! (1990) Keith David ' *Kirby en Presidentes muertos (1995) *Luther Jermoe en Article 99 (1992) 'Rade Serbedzija * Oleg Butraskaya en Respuesta armada (2003) *Ivan Tretiak en El santo (1997) Danny Huston *Poseidón en Furia de Titanes 2 (2012) *Poseidón en Furia de Titanes (2010) Ian Holm *George The Geek en Beautiful Joe (2000) *Capitán Fluellen en Enrique V (1989) Harvey Keitel *Sr. Winston Lobo en Pulp Fiction (1994) *Sr. Blanco en Perros de la calle (1992) J.K. Simmons *Lee Mayer en El sospechoso (2007) *Mac MacGuff en Juno (2007) Chuck Connors *Geronimo en Geronimo (1962) *Buck Hannassey en Horizontes de grandeza (1958) Stephen Tobolowsky *Jud Phillips en Grandes bolas de fuego (1989) *Clayton Townley en Mississippi en llamas (1988) Otros papeles *James Reid (Tom Wilkinson) en El Avispón Verde (2011) *Canciller (Richard Benkins) en Arthur (2011) *Ardilla Mensajera (Phil LaMarr) en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) *Sir Walter Locksley (Max von Sydow) en Robin Hood (2010) *Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) *Insertos en (500) Días con ella (2009) *Don Cardigan (Ted Danson) en Mad Money (2008) *Garret en La maldición de las serpientes (2008) *Predicador en The Man Who Came Back (2008) *Marty (Dennis Hopper) en La elegida (2008) *Comisionado Loeb (Colin McFarlane) en The Dark Knight (2008) *L. C. Cheever (Robert Duvall) en Pura suerte (2007) *Mayor Joncour (Kenneth Welsh) en Retrato de amor (2007) *Capitan García (Edward James Olmos) en Splinter (2006) *Rene Mathis (Giancarlo Giannini) en 007: Casino Royale (2006) *Cobb (Bill Cobbs) en El intermediario (2006) *Baltazar (Eriq Ebouaney) en El nacimiento (2006) *Consejero Leal (Stephen McHattie) en 300 (2006) *Gideon (Pierce Brosnan) en Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) *Nelson (Harry Belafonte) en Bobby (2006) *Cap. Marshfield (Joe Morton) en Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) *Jeltz (Richard Griffiths) en Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) *Nestor (John Shrapnel) en Troya (2004) *Padre Hernandez (Tony Perez) en Dragón latino (2004) *Thrasyvoulos en El sabor de la vida (2003) *Juez Cowart (Jay Brazeau) en La historia de Ted Bundy *Gallo Claudio (voz) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Monsieur Ibrahim Deneji (Omar Sharif) en El señor Ibrahim y las flores del Corán (2003) *Pete Crane (Stacy Keach) en La furia del cielo (2003) *Cap. Soren (Steve Bastoni) en Matrix Recargado (2003) *Sen. Bill Arnot (James Rebhorn) en Jefe de estado (2003) *Mayor (Douglas Sebern) en Northfork: almas olvidadas (2003) *Longo (James Gaylyn) en El concurso del millón (2003) *Voces Adicionales - Defendiendo a los niños (2003) *Sam Garrett (Treat Williams) en Huracán (2002) *Narrador/ Mayor General Ford (Tim Pigott-Smith) en Domingo sangriento (2002) *Ben Parker (Cliff Robertson) en El Hombre Araña (2002) *Presentador en Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) *Presentador en Recuerdos tormentosos (2002) *Inspector asociado en Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros (2002) *Castor en Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) *Lord Voldemort (Richard Bremmer) en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) *Griff en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *General George C. Marshall (Scott Wilson) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Abou Fatma (Djimon Hounsou) en Las cuatro plumas (2001) *Reynolds (Blu Mankuma) en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Dios(Michael Bryant) en El Señor de los milagros (2000) *Sol (Lennie James) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Jefe Gato (Chazz Palminteri) en Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) *Sargento Ganz en Road Rage(1999) *Coronel Horn (Mykelti Williamson) en Tres reyes (1999) *Bernard El Gordo Winter (Daniel Benzali) en Todos los pequeños animales (1998) *Sr. Tyson (Rip Torn) en El loco superdotado (1998) (Doblaje original) *Michael Kogan (Jürgen Prochnow) en Asesinos sustitutos (1998) *Dr. Timothy Flyte (Peter O'Toole) en Fantasmas (1998) *Warren (J.T. Walsh) en Breakdown (1997) *Carter (William Devane) en Revancha (1997) *Capt. Glen Lucky Singer (Robert Urich) en Descenso final (1997) *Voces diversas en Cupido motorizado (1997) *Monsieur Frollo (Richard Harris) en El jorobado (1997) *Eric Black (Eric Peterson) - Virus (1996) *Robert Deguerin (James Caan) en El Protector (1996) (1ra versión) *Rey Claudio (Derek Jacobi) en Hamlet (1996) *Dr. Hutton (Bernard Hill) en Garras (1996) *Bogus (Gérard Depardieu) en Bogus (1996) *Franz Krieger (Jean Reno) en Misión imposible (1996) *El Gran Kabai Sengh (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) en El Fantasma (1996) *Cap. Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) en Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) *Tom Callahan (Brian Dennehy) en Tommy Boy (1995) *Van Pelt/Sam Parrish (Jonathan Hyde) en Jumanji (1995) *Gennadi Uromov (Gottfried John) en 007: GoldenEye (1995) *Doctor en Un día para recordar (1995) *Soldado 2 en regadera en Ricardo III (1995) *Walter Marek (Stuart Wilson) en Fuga de Absolom (1994) *M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) *Ernesto Escobedo (Miguel Sandoval) en Peligro inminente (1994) *Ag. Wayne Terrance (Ed Harris) en Sin salida (1993) *Robocop (Robert Jhon Burke) en Robocop 3 (1993) *Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal) en Alerta máxima (1992) (Doblaje original) *Pat Duke (Don S. Davis) en Héroe accidental (1992) *Hugo Paynter (James Fox) en El rehén (1992) *Joe Meledandri en Romance otoñal (1992) *Detective Souther (Bill Nunn) en Cambio de hábito (1992) *Maurice Treville (John Rhys-Davies) en Anillos de violencia (1992) *Andrew Scott / GR13 (Dolph Lundgren) en Soldado Universal (1992) (Doblaje mexicano) *Donald Crease (Sidney Poitier) en Sneakers (1992) *Jeffrey Anderson (Kevin Kline) en Como en las telenovelas (1991) *Capitán Garfio (Dustin Hoffman) en Hook: El Regreso del Capitán Garfio (1991) *Claudio (Alan Bates) en Hamlet (1990) *Tim Daland (Randy Quaid) en Días de trueno (1990) *Jefe de Barney en Un diablillo en el paraíso (1990) *Ring Lardner (John Sayles) en Ocho hombres (1988) *Tony (Dean Stockwell) en Casada con la mafia (1988) *Rey del Mal in The Black Cauldron (1985) *''Slick'' Calvin Stanhope (Jeff Goldblum) en Silverado (1985) *Voces adicionales en Gremlins (1984) (Doblaje original) *Cadete Moses Hightower Bubba Smith en Locademia de policía (1984) *Chris (Lee Van Cleef) en El desafio de los siete magníficos (1984) *Chris (George Kennedy) en La furia de los siete magníficos (1983) *Voces secundarias durante asesinato de Edward Kennedy en Las Profecías de Nostradamus (1981) *Mad Max (Mel Gibson) en Mad Max 2 (1981) *Scott James (Chuck Norris) en El Octagono (1980) *Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) en Rocky II (1979) *Capitán en Mi amigo el dragón (1977) *Jaques Page en Más allá de la medianoche (1977) *Pianista en Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks (1977) *George (Warren Beatty) en Shampoo (1975) *Prof. Ivarsson (David Hartman) en Isla del fin del Mundo (1974) *Policía en La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) *Capitán McCluskey -(Sterling Hayden) en El Padrino (redoblaje, 1972) *Inspector Liesowski (Yves Brainville) en La noche de los generales (1967) *The Man (Cornel Wilde) en La prueba del león (1966) *Comandante Ejercito Yanqui en El bueno, el malo y el feo (1966) *Walter Pedak (Jack Palance) en Fui un ladrón (1965) *Capitán Virgil Hilts (Steve McQueen) en El gran escape (1963) *Agente en el casino / Guardia del dragón en El satánico Dr. No (1962) *Hombre a quien Bentley pregunta por el príncipe Feisal / Presentación en Lawrence de Arabia (1962) *Barrabás (Harry Guardino) en Rey de Reyes (1961) *Soldado en Cautivo (1960) *Stubb (Harry Andrews) en Moby Dick (1956) *Mr. Harley -(Frank Conroy) en El día que paralizaron la Tierra (1951) *Señor Talley (Melville Cooper) / Maquinista (Edmund Lowe) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) *Sparks - (Leigh Whipper) en Conciencias muertas (1943) *Wolf Pelt (Victor Jory) en Susana de las montañas (1939) *Corporal Jones (Bill Robinson) en A la vuelta de la esquina (1938) *Harlan (Claude Earl Jones) en Miracle Mile (¿redoblaje?) Películas animadas Peter Cullen : *Igor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical (2009) *Igor en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) *Igor en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) *Igor en La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) *Igor en Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) *Igor en Winnie Pooh 123 (2004) *Igor en Un año con mucho Pooh (2002) *Igor en La gran película de Piglet (2003) *Igor en La película de Tigger (2000) *Igor en Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) Michael Caine *Finn McMissille en Cars 2 (2011)thumb|200px|Blas García durante el doblaje de Cars 2 *Lord Ladrillo en Gnomeo y Julieta (2010) Andre Ware *Nick Fury en Los vengadores 2 (2008) *Nick Fury en Los vengadores (2007) Otros: *Igor (Bud Luckey) en Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Espíritu del Oeste en Rango (2011) *Alcaide Warden (J.K. Simmons) en Megamente (2010) *Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) en Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) *Tai Lung (Ian McShane) en Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Presidente Arnold Schwarzenegger en Los Simpson: La película (2007) *Sven "El Governator"(Arnold Schwarzenegger) en Cars (2006) *Huevo Líder en Una película de huevos (2006) *Cletus McNabb (Lance LeGault) en La Leyenda de Sasquatch (2006) *Rataxes en Babar, rey de los elefantes (1999) *Tubalú en El Mundo Mágico de Bella (1998) *Soldado romano en La primera Navidad (1998) *Jacob Marley en Un Cuento de Navidad (1997) *Drake (Tim Curry) en La piedra y el pingüino (1995) *Narrador en Jesús, un reino sin fronteras (1989) *Rey del mal en El caldero mágico (1985) *Asistente en Los supersabios (1978) *Igor en Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) *Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Doto Kazehana en Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! (2009) *Fantasma en Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar (2007) *Acetylene Lamp en Metrópolis (2001) *Rung en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses (1996) *Inspector en Akira (1995) Series animadas Peter Cullen *Igor en El libro de Pooh (2001) *Igor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh(2007) *Optimus Prime en Transformers: Prime (2011) Otros *John Rambo en Rambo: The Force of Freedom (1986) *Superman y Clark kent en Superman (1988) *Gallo Claudio, Narrador, Conde Sanguijuela y William Shakespeare en Looney Tunes (2003-presente) *Cabeza de martillo, Satan Noel y Brujo Legendario (Demonio) en Cazadores de duendes *K en Hombres de negro: La serie animada *Entrenador en La pandilla de fin de semana (The Weekenders) *Goliath en Gárgolas (2º Temporada) (1995) *Alcalde Pambazo en El lagartijo de Ned *Ramiro Ramírez en Highlander: El inmortal *Soy la Comadreja (1ª Voz) en Soy la Comadreja *Rey Krool en Donkey Kong Country) *Bartolomeo en Las aventuras de Timon y Pumba *Director Mulligan en La escuela del rino volador *Narración en Pippi Longstocking *Insertos en Las tres mellizas *Sigma en Súper sergio *Morgan Freeman en Ugly Americans *Mordelón en Futurama (Episodio El día en que la Tierra resistió estúpida) (2001) *Sr. Senior Senior en Kim Possible (2002) *Terminator y Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos *Mace Windu en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones (2009) *Ayudante en Los supersabios *LeVar "Locomotora" Brown en Cleveland *Tarzan (Filmation) en Tarzan. *Sr. Frío en Las nuevas aventuras de Batman (1977) (filmation) *Anunciador en Las gemelas de Saint Claire *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia *Voces diversas en Jumanji *Talbot en Protagonistas de la historia (Capítulo "Juana de Arco"); Narrador (Capítulo "Marie Curie"); Presentación (Capitulo "Galileo"); Presentación (Capítulo "Marco Polo") *(Christopher Plummer) Narración e insertos en Madeline (1988-93) *Krómulax en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Anime *Inspector Iwai/Centella en Capitán Centella * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones (original) (algunos capítulos) *Jerome Barberian / Supervisor / Herrero y Prof. Espinasuz en Remi (1977) *Sargento Metallic en Dragon Ball *Ryuichiro Shiba / Wakabe/Prof. Kitani en Shuten Doji *Sajin Komamura / Segador del equipo médico (ep. 34) / Voz de bienvenida a la academia de Segadores (ep. 46) en Bleach *Hydranoid en Bakugan *Hidote / Apostador en Naruto *General / Cobrador / Narración en Burn Up Excess *Rocco / el hombre de piedra en Horus, el príncipe del sol *Voces Diversas en Akira *Voces Diversas en Tritón del mar (Umi no Toriton) *Duque Duraluminio en La princesa caballero Series de televisión Michael Clarke Duncan *Jerome 'Mad Dog' Burnett en Dos hombres y medio *Colt en La doble vida de Chuck Otros *Guardián de la eternidad y Embajador Sarek en Viaje a las estrellas (1966-1969) *Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) y Narración en Star Trek: The Next Generation (temp. 6 y 7, 1992-1994) *Sidney Freedman en M*A*S*H (1985-1995) *Geoffrey (Joseph Marcell) en El Príncipe del Rap y Narración (1990-1996) *Cap. Hermon en Cuando los Animales Atacan *Dr. Edison Milford Goodson III (William Shatner) en $h*! My Dad Says *Narrador, Mr. Moore, Barman, LX-13 ("Lex Luthor") (Mackenzie Gray) en Smallville *Latimer King (Delroy Lindo) en El secuestro (2006-2007) *Julius (Terry Crews) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2008) *Leon vance en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Emerson Cod (Chi McBride) en Pushing Daisies (2007) *Max Bloom, Tio Shaun, Agente y Narración en O.C. Vidas Ajenas (2006-2007) *A.J. Cooper (Tom Selleck) en Las Vegas (2007-2008) *Will Jeffries (Thom Barry) / Insertos en Caso cerrado (2003-2010) *Hal Linden en Historias de animales *Teniente Jack Curtis en Automan (1984) *Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon) en Camino al cielo *Poncio Pilatos en Anno Domini *Donald Dixon (Stephen J. Cannell) en El Renegado *Eddie Stark (Brad Garrett) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe *Ambrosio en San Agustín *Narración en Todos amigos *Voces adicionales en Espías en Conflicto (debut) *Voces adicionales en ¿Tú otra vez? Telenovelas Brasileñas [[Raul Cortez|'Raúl Cortez']] *Francesco Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) *Genaro en Terra Esperanza (2002) *Pedro en Señora del Destino (92 episodios, 2004-2005) Otros * Dr. Cláudio (Luis Baccelli) en Lazos de Familia (2000) * Gerente (Odilon Wagner) en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003) * Evaristo (Adilson Magah) en Siete Pecados (2007-2008) * Celestino (Jorge Coutinho) en Dos Caras (2007-2008) * Leo (Jackson Antunes) en La Favorita (2008-2009) Narración e insertos *Insertos en Eureka (2006-presente) *Narrador en Looney Tunes (2003-presente) *Insertos en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Insertos en My Life in Ruins (2009) *Insertos en Diabólica tentación (2009) *Insertos en El Espíritu (2008) *Narrador en Smallville (2001-2008) *Insertos en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Narrador en Stardust (2007) *Narrador en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) *Insertos en Run Fatboy Run (2007) *Insertos en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Insertos en Más extraño que la ficción (2006) *Insertos en 16 calles (2006) *Narrador en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Narrador en Underworld: Evolution (2006) *Narración en Witchblade (2006) *Narrador en Æon Flux (2005) *Insertos en Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) *Insertos en En compañía del miedo (2003) *Insertos en Joan de Arcadia (2003) *Insertos en La habitación del pánico (2002) *Narración en Providence (1999–2002) *Narración en El Fugitivo (2000-2001) *Narrador en Nikita (1997-2001) *Narrador en Los 60's *Narrador en American girl *Narrador en Películas animadas bíblicas *Insertos en Jesse (1998-2000) *Insertos en Revancha (1999) *Insertos en Analízame (1999) *Insertos en Tres reyes (1999) *Insertos en Mensaje de amor (1999) *Insertos en El tren atómico (1999) *Insertos en Liberty Heights (1999) *Insertos en Oasis de fantasía (1998) *Insertos en Jueves (1998) *Narrador en Tensión sobre rieles (Harry Shearer) (1997) *Insertos en Durmiendo con el diablo (1997) *Insertos en La propocisión (1997) *Insertos en Moll Flanders (1996) *Insertos en Jumanji (1995) *Narrador en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman (1993-1996) *Insertos en La edad de la inocencia (1993) *Insertos en El circo de la fe (1992) *Narrador en Article 99 (1992) *Insertos en Tres amigos y Jerry (1990) *Insertos en Arma mortal 2 (1989) (Redoblaje) *Insertos en Star Trek: La nueva generación (1987-1994) *Narración en Sukeban Deka (1976 - 1982) *Narrador (segundo doblaje) en La vida pública de Jesús (1979) *Insertos en Bonanza (1959-1973) *Insertos en Jericho (2006-2008) *Insertos en No robarás en Domingo *Insertos en Los 10 mandamientos (2006) Documentales *Narración en Parque Prehistórico *Tom Crastley en Nadie muere en Lily Dale *Knollenberg en Kevorkian *Narración en Delgadas *Narración en Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak *Narración en Oír y ahora Cine y Televisión Nacional *Los Rey (2012) *Emperatriz (2011) - Juez de ministerio público *A cada quien su santo (2011) *Lo que callamos las mujeres (2001) *Ellas, inocentes o culpables (2000) - Comandante Cienfuegos *Marisol (Telenovela) (1996) - Oswaldo (interno de prisión) *Clarisa (1993) - Balmaceda *¿Nos traicionará el presidente? (1991) *El extensionista (1991) - Pistolero *Sor Batalla (1990) *Rojo amanecer (1989) - Agente 1 *La casa al final de la calle (1988) - Rubén *La lechería (1986) *Sandra y Paulina (1980) - Esteban *Domenica Montero (1978) *Las poquianchis (1976) *México, México, Ra Ra Ra (1976) Comerciales *Chevrolet (Chevy) USA (2012) *Voltron de MacPlay (1986) *Periódico Novedades *Monedas conmemorativas del Mundial de Fútbol México 1986 *Percutor de Black & Decker (1990) *Quaker State *Raid (insecticida) *Pilas Duracell Videojuegos *Saruman - Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Asrael - Darksiders Curiosidades *Habiendo doblado previamente a Robert John Burke en Robocop 3 y a Arnold Schwarzenegger en Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas, tuvo posteriormente la oportunidad de doblar a Optimus Prime en la trilogía de Transformers. *Actualmente es la voz Optimus Prime de Transformers (En las películas de 2007, 2009, 2011 y en la serie Prime), igualmente es la voz de Igor de Winnie Pooh, ambos personajes interpretados por Peter Cullen en la version original (EE. UU.). *En el episodio "Futuro !@#$%^&*" en La casa de los dibujos aparece una parodia de Terminator, la cual García es la voz de Terminator en la película Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas. Referencias Enlaces externos *Video de la participación de Blas García en Rojo Amanecer García, Blas Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores Mexicanos